


Cold

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But not that kind of happy ending lol, Cold, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"Don't say a word."The circumstances...in bedon a dull afternoonAnd you must use the word...cold





	Cold

"Gregory"

"Shhhh darling, everything's okay"

"I'm cold"

"Babe don't say a word, it's going to be okay"

"I can't breathe"

"It's alright, don't panic, just look at me"

He tries to sniff but nothing happens. "Hrnk! Just kill me now please?"

"Myc..." I sigh, "Stop it now, I've got the Vicks it's going to be fine. Now, deep breathe" I instruct while rubbing the Vicks onto his chest, making sure not to matt his chest hair.

"Gregory! Please stop this torture.... I'm dying here!" he whines trying to sound severe, but with his blocked nose and wheezing is just a bit adorable... Okay a lot adorable.

God he makes dull days brighten even when he's being a bit of a brat, I definitely see where Sherlock gets it though.

"Come on Love, drink your hot lemon and then we'll take a nap eh?" I smile at him adoringly, feeling like the luckiest guy alive.... Even in moments like this.


End file.
